Official Fanfiction University of the Carribean 2
by SirenoftheStorm
Summary: The second term of the OFUC, in which we will address topics and characters introduced in AWE. Loosely based on Camilla Sandman's OFUM. All fanfiction writers are welcome to apply as students! All applications will be accepted.


First of all, if you haven't read the first term, I recommend that you do so- I worked hard to include a lot of information on a lot of topics and most of it won't be repeated in this sequel. If you're already a reader, I should explain that since there will undoubtedly be more applicants this time and since this story's perspective is a little different, each student will have much less time in the spotlight than the students in the first term did. New students may only apply as themselves this time because honestly, it'll just be easier for me to manage that way. Just be honest when filling out the form. Everyone who applies will be accepted into the University. You will, however, be held responsible for any fanfiction that you have written. (I do still intend to try to read the fics of each student who applies! I just hope I don't end up regretting that decision.) Please fill out the form below and send it to me by PM or email (ethersflame[at]yahoo[dot]com

Oh, and any and all suggestions for lessons and topics to include in the curriculum are welcome, whether you apply as a student or not!

The application is basically the same as the first one- if you were already a student in the previous term and you want to apply for this one as well, you don't need to fill out the form again, just let me know in a PM or email that you want in for this term too.

~Siren

* * *

APPLICATION _(slightly modified for clarity purposes)_

Name or Nickname (whatever name you want to be referred to by in the story):

Age/Maturity level:

Nationality _(i.e. what country do you live in)_:

Brief Physical Description:

[Description examples: "red hair, freckles, petite"; "tall, dark-skinned, slender, wears silver necklaces", "athletic, scantily-clad blonde"; "tattooed midget with a mohawk"; etc.]

Annoying habits/Unusual Talents/Odd personality quirks/Mortal weaknesses, etc.:

Any addictions (food, drugs, music, coffee, computer games, w/e):

Lust object(s)_ (PotC characters only please! Some of you guys are coming up with names that are confusing me)_:

Preferred PotC pairings if any:

Links to the PotC fanfics that you have written or are a character in (or a link to your profile on or another ff site which has a listing of your fics):

Got any experience on board ships?

[] I have worked as a crew member on ships several times and piloted a ship at least once

[] I have worked as a crew member on ships more than once

[] I have spent quite a bit of time on board ships, and have worked as a crew member at least once.

[] I have spent time on ships and learned the basic facts about them, but have never been part of the crew.

[] I have spent time on ships but did not pick up anything useful

[] I know an impressive amount about ships but have little real experience with them

[] I know what port and starboard are, and I know the kitchen is called the galley. But don't ask me to sail the thing.

[] None whatsoever. Never sailed on one.

What about stealing?

[] I have stolen large amounts of money or items worth large amounts of money

[] I have trickedpeople out of large amounts of money or items worth large amounts of money

[] I shoplift sometimes and have stolen things worth quite a bit of money

[] I shoplift occasionally, but only take small things

[] I used to shoplift but no longer do

[] I've taken small things from my workplace or school.

[] I don't really steal stuff, but I want to

[] I believe that anyone who doesn't keep a close eye on their valuables deserves to have them stolen.

[] I believe that stealing is okay as long as you steal _only_ ill-gotten wealth or something that is not needed/used by the person who owns it.

[] I am against stealing in any circumstances and therefore have no immediately obvious reason to be applying to a pirate university.

How do you feel about alcohol? (x all that apply)

[] I am an alcoholic

[] I get drunk sometimes

[] I get drunk only on certain traditional social occasions

[] I drink every now and then but rarely or never get drunk

[] I drink socially, but not hard liquor.

[] I don't drink alcohol at all.

[] I like _________ (fill in drink/s of choice here)

Do you: (x all that apply)

[] Have low alcohol tolerance

[] Get seasick

[] Have violent tendencies

[] Daydream or lose concentration a lot

Can you: (x all that apply)

[] Catch a fish

[] Gut a fish

[] Cook badly

[] Cook competently

[] Cook gourmet food fit for the finest restaurants

[] Administer first aid to someone seriously wounded

[] Administer first aid to someone minorly wounded

[] Swordfight

[] Throw a dagger (and hit the target)

[] Shoot a gun (and hit the target)

[] Use a bow & arrow (and hit the target)

[] Fight without a weapon

[] Sew

[] Build and light a fire (without using matches, a magnifying glass, or a lighter)

[] Tie sailor's knots

[] Repair things

[] Mix up homemade explosives

[] Climb a rope

[] Use a sextant

[] Navigate by the stars

How's your tolerance for stupid and/or shallow people?

[] I get along with them surprisingly well

[] Good

[] Okay

[] Very Limited

[] I can be rather cruel to them; they're fun to mess with

Anything else about you that we should know about you?

DISCLAIMER: By sending in this application to be a student at the University, I am aware that I am exposing myself and my fanfiction to public critique. I understand that if the critique is harsher than I was anticipating, I will be expected to deal with it.


End file.
